kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Witch's Awakening
is the ninth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the Altar arc which features Gentaro attempting to befriend Tomoko Nozama. This episode marks the debut of Kamen Rider Fourze's Fire States. Synopsis Tomoko tells the group that the end of the world is coming- and that she will become the Luna Witch. When three witches and Tomoko start performing magic around the school the Kamen Rider Club must find out whether this is witchcraft or actually a Zodiarts. Plot Seeing Gentaro and Yuki racing to the AGHS campus, Tomoko Nozama berates them for exercising when the world is coming to an end. Kengo puts off her statements as being a goth and Gentaro tries to befriend her, a group of other goth students come forward and introduce themselves as the Lunar Witches. As Yuki takes a look at the Lunar Witch book Tomoko has been reading, the group's leader Ritsuko Usaka threatens Gentaro with a curse if he meddles with their newest member Tomoko. Later, Gentaro being distracted with Tomoko on his mind is effecting his testing of the Flash Module as Kengo assures him that there is no such thing as witches. But as the others talk about their opinions of Tomoko, JK reveals rumors of people actually being cursed by Ritsuko and her two associates, Yuri Kuramochi and Masami Okamura. Feeling something is off about the Lunar Witches, Gentaro asks Yuki to join the group so he can learn more about them, since Tomoko invited her to join. As Gentaro and Kengo watch the ritual, Ritsuko says that they are interrupting the circle. Tomoko rifles through Gentaro's pockets until she finds the Fire Switch, claiming it to be interfering with the Lunar Witches' magic. Ritsuko kicks them out of the room, and Kengo reveals that Tomoko does have a unique ability if she can sense the powers of the Fire Switch. Ritsuko then has Yuri lead the group of witches to the pool, where she has come to seek revenge on the swim team for kicking her off with her magic powers, sending tools and water flying about the pool deck. Kengo has Gentaro transform into Kamen Rider Fourze to stop Yuri, using the Shield and Gatling Switches to take her on before Kengo has him use the Camera Switch to film her attacks before she disappears. As Gentaro and Yuki freak out that they are dealing with actual witches, an excited Tomoko runs off, believing she will actually become a witch. Later that night, JK leads Gentaro to the local occult shop where they find Tomoko, who reveals that she always felt that she did not belong on the planet due to her ability to see things that other people cannot. But since she met Ritsuko, Tomoko finally feels like she can fit in and achieve her dream of going to the moon. When Yuri and Masami arrive, they tell her that she is now a member of the group and can do magic. Tomoko recites the group's incantation, causing her to levitate off of the ground, before she joins the girls to help in Masami's revenge. The next day in class, JK and Miu barge in to reveal that Masami was kicked off of the cheer squad because she fooled around with boys, and that the target of her revenge is her football playing ex-boyfriend. Shun manages to find Masami talking to her ex-boyfriend, when the Lunar Witches join up and trap them in a locker room and unintentionally set it on fire. The rest of the Kamen Rider Club arrives, with Gentaro transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze to get into the locker room. He is unable to deal with the fire until he remembers Tomoko's statement about the Fire Switch, using it to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States. He uses the Hee-Hackgun's Extinguish Mode Limit Break to put out the fire, saving Shun and Masami's former boyfriend. Before Kamen Rider Fourze can confront the Lunar Witches, Kengo arrives to reveal that the witches' magic was no more than the powers of a Zodiarts, as the Zodiarts arrives and attacks Kamen Rider Fourze. As the Kamen Rider and the Zodiarts battle, Tomoko recognizes the Zodiarts voice as being Ritsuko's, while feeling betrayed that she did not truly gain power. Suddenly, the Scorpion Zodiarts appears and gives her a Zodiarts Switch so she can have actual power. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Flash, Fire **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Gatling **Square - Shield, Camera *'States Used:' **Base States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Gang: *Student in the Pool: *2B Members: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *First time for Fourze using the Flash, Shield, Gatling, and Camera Modules. *First appearance of Fire States *Gentaro's phobia is revealed to be cicadas. *The chant the "Luner Witches" chant (referred to as "mystical gibberish" in one prominent English subbing group) is a mash up of words from different languages. **Mae: Japanese for "Before one's eyes". **Bruja; de la Luna: Spanish for "witch" and "of the moon". **Beldecieris: Currently unknown. *This episode foreshadows the following season as the motif of the episode is magic. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Witch's Awakening, Moonlight Clash, Disappearing Moon Door and Mission: Ken's Life. DSTD08713-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 3, DVD cover BSTD08713-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢魔・女・覚・醒｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢魔・女・覚・醒｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:New Form Episode